Forever & Always One Shot
by Little-Dhampir-Tamara
Summary: Sequel one shot from my story, Forever and Always. Lemon. Language. Rose and Dimitri are on vacation, travelling across North America. After a long day of sightseeing, they head back their hotel to relax.


**Hi everyone! This is a one shot of Dimitri and Rose on their road trip! If you haven't read my story "Forever & Always," I suggest reading that first, however that is not exactly necessary. This is going to (hopefully) be a steamy lemon scene of our two favourite dhampirs Anyway let me know in the reviews what you think. **

**Usual disclaimers apply. **

**Warning: Rated M-MA. Some people may find parts of this story to be graphic.**

**RPOV**

"Ugh! My feet are killing me!" I complain as we trudge along.

Dimitri chuckled, "Well Roza, that's what you get for wearing shoes like that when we are walking around all day."

I leaned against his shoulder, my arm wrapped around his shoulders lazily, "Can we please just go back to the hotel? I'm tired and I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," he said, "but ok, lets go."

We shortly arrived back to our hotel. It was an amazing hotel, close to all the main attractions the city had to offer, great views of the Bay and was reasonably priced.

I kicked off my shoes, relieved and plumped down onto the lounge.

I sighed, "God that feels so good."

"I have an idea that might help." Dimitri said as he also took off his shoes and placing our touristy things on the counter of the kitchen.

I attempted to raise an eyebrow, but failed miserably. "Oh. And what would that be comrade?"

He walked towards me, bent down and gave me a quick kiss, "I was thinking that we could have a bath together? I can give you a massage in there."

I smiled. _Hell yes_, I thought. "Sure, that sounds great."

Dimitri grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom of the suite. It was easily larger than my entire dorm room back at St Vladimirs and was completely white with marble floors. There was a huge spa bath at one end, a shower on the left side, and on the other end was his and her washbasin and drawers.

I stood In the middle of the room as Dimitri leant over the bath to turn on the water, filling up the tub, then came back and stood in front of me.

He reached out, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. His hands then trailed to the bottom of the T-Shirt I wore, which he grabbed then slowly pulled over my head. I tugged at the elastic tie that held my hair, which then cascaded over my shoulders. Dimitri leaned in and gave me a long, deep kiss, his hands running through me hair as my hands slid down his muscled chest to the buttons of his shirt. I slowly undid them, as he continued to plant soft kisses on my neck. I finally undid the final button, pushing his shirt back over his shoulders, and landed on the ground. I pulled him closer as I kissed, licked and tasted his chest, my fingers teasing the few curls on his chest. He then pulled my face to his, pressing our lips together. I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss, my tongue exploring his mouth, while his did the same.

I break free from his mouth, only to undo the button and the zipper of his pants. I remove them quickly; keen to reveal what was beneath them. He wears boxers, white with blue stripes. I chuckle to myself when I spy what I can do to him. I grab onto the elastic band around the top of his boxers, and slowly pull them down. Dimitri's body reacts to my satisfaction. He springs to life, I can see each and every vein. Greedily, I reach for it stroking him up and down.

"Oh God, Roza, that feels amazing" Dimitri growls, his accent thick. His hands grasp my hair as I go down on my knees, lowering my mouth onto his length.

"Roza, what are you-" his sentence stops short, followed by an unintelligent sound that reminded me of a scream and a moan in one.

I take him all in, as he hits the back of my throat, but I keep sucking. I begin to bob my head up and down his member, while my hands massages and plays with his balls. I pull my mouth back, licking his entire length from the bottom to the tip, and then finally engorging it one final time.

"Roza, I think I'm going to cum." Dimitri gasped.

I chuckle again with his dick still in my mouth. I begin sucking harder and harder; I can feel him shaking beneath me. Dimitri cries out again, as his load pours into my mouth. At first I gag slightly, unprepared, but then swallow everything he gives me.

"Holy shit! Where did you learn to do that?" He said, sucking in breaths.

He pulls me up so I am standing facing towards him. The tub is now full and we climb in. We adjust ourselves so that my back is against Dimitri's chest. He wraps his arm lazily over my shoulder, as he kisses my hair.

He whispers into my hair, "Я собираюсь делать то, к вам, вы бы даже не верю, Roza."* I have no idea what he is saying, but its so sexy, and its totally turning me on.

Slowly, his hand explores my body. His finger flicks my nipples, and we watch them harden under his touch. It feels incredible. I plays with them, pinching, twisting, and I get hornier and more under his torture.

Dimitri's other arm snakes around my waist, which he uses to pull me onto his lap. The water swooshes amongst us, and I can feel him all around me. I lean back into him, my head finding the nook between his head and shoulder. His fingers abandon my nipples, and head south.

I suck in a breath, as I feel his finger glide across my clit. It feels amazing, the water making it an even more sensual movement. He plays with my nub, his finger making patterns all around it. His finger then slips inside me, and I quiver around it. I moan, loudly as another finger slides inside me. Dimitri pumps his fingers in and out, his thumb flicking my clit.

"Dimitri!" I gasp. "Dimitri I'm gonna cum!"

He smiles, and chuckles. "Mmm, Roza. You want to cum?"

I groan as he picks up the pace, "Oh, God Dimitri, I'm so close. Please, let me cum."

Dimitri growls, and suddenly I am empty as his fingers disappear from within me. I pant at a loss, but then I feel his hard cock enter me, filling me.

He pushes me up against the wall of the shower, as I meet him thrust for thrust. We moan, and I scream his name, while he calls out in Russian while he pounds into me.

"Roza, I'm about to cum," says Dimitri, his accent thick and laced with lust.

"Fuck! Harder! Faster!" His pace intensified, "Dimitri!"

Suddenly, Dimitri wraps one around my waist and the other grabs my ass as he lifts me up above him, so we are eye to eye, using the wall to support my weight. This angle allows him to completely fill me, hitting my g spot with every thrust. I melt around him, screaming his name.

Not a moment longer, our screams increase as we cum together.

"Shit Dimitri!"

"Unf Roza…"

We collapse to the bottom of the shower, the water running over our tangle bodies, as we lay there, panting.

*I am going to do things to you, you wouldn't even believe, Roza.

**So there you go, guys! Just a short and sweet taste of Dimitri and Rose on vacation! Let me know if you want me to write anything else!**

**I would like to thank DEE2389 for being the most amazing reader and reviewer ever! Seriously, without you I would never have finished Forever & Always, and this one shot would have never existed without you!**


End file.
